


Hard Edges and Soft Touches

by WithAWhisper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Grinding, Multi, Underfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAWhisper/pseuds/WithAWhisper
Summary: You bring up an idea to your edgy boyfriend for the two of you to try out.Hint: It's sex. What else did you expect.





	Hard Edges and Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf, are you reading the notes for, scroll down for skeleton dick. And his pierced cock too.

“YOU WANT TO WHAT?” 

The GREAT and TERRIBLE Papyrus, your boyfriend is staring down at you with narrowed sockets and an incredulous expression altogether. You sit together, on your bed, queen sized and bigger than his single at his house. You blush and fiddle with your pajama top. All your rehearsing was for naught because you can’t even look him in the eye sockets. 

“I said I wanted to, um, top.” You secretly curse for your brief stammer. You wanted to appear confident and assured. But theory and action are two entirely different things. 

You’ve been intimate with your boyfriend before, plenty of times, but those times he was always the one in charge, the dominant of your relationship whether in bed or outside it. You didn’t mind, not at all! In fact, your very first time was with Papyrus and you gladly let him take charge even though he was as inexperienced as you were. You were just...curious. You wanted to see what it’d be like to be the one leading for once. Whether it was something you’d like to do.

“FINE.”

Wait what? You look up in surprise, and Papyrus doesn’t look reluctant or disbelieving or anything just...neutral.

“SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO.”

Papyrus shifts himself and reclines against your headboard and settles down into your bed with his arms crossed. You stare at him.

You...didn’t think he’d say yes to be quite honest. Or at least you expected a bit of a fight and you had all these things to say to somehow convince him to let you try, and if he hated it or wanted to stop or just plain hard no, you would have let it go completely. You’re at a bit of a lost now that it didn’t actually happen.

“WELL?” He demands. “WHAT WILL YOU DO FIRST?”

“R-right now?” You squeak, but even as you say so, you’re quickly climbing up and into his lap. You settle, your thighs pressing against Papyrus’ femurs. He doesn’t answer you, only adjusting so that you could sit comfortably, his hands uncrossing to rest on your hips.

Alright fine, you’re actually doing this.

You place your hands on his wide shoulders. They...well, feel like bone under the silk black pajamas your boyfriend wore obviously. You flex your fingers a bit, marveling the silk before you lean in and plant a kiss on Papyrus’ fanged teeth. You can feel him breathe in, quietly, his ribs pressing up against your chest. 

You reach up a hand and rub against his jaw, pressing, and he, closing his eyes, opens his mouth to you. Red magic forms and a tongue slides out to meet with yours. While you kiss him, you trace your hands down his ribs, over his shirt, until you slip them under. Papyrus shudders. You smile at that.

“Do you mind if I take your shirt off?” You ask. 

Papyrus opens his eyes and says, gruffly, “IF YOU HAVE TO ASK, THEN CLEARLY YOU ARE NOT AS SERIOUS AS I THOUGHT. YES.”

You can feel your blush returning. You just want to make sure it’s good for your boyfriend!

“Well, this is how _I_ want to do it, so if you’re complaining we can stop now.” You retort. Still, you pull your hands out and reach up to unbutton his top. Papyrus harrumphs. Okay, fine, if that’s how it is...

You lower your head and latch onto where, you imagine on a human, Papyrus’ pulse would be, and his hands flex on your skin where your shirt had ridden up. You lick the bones, and Papyrus hums, tilting his head to give you better access.

Your boyfriend doesn’t make much noise in bed, low murmuring notes, groans and pants. You should change that.

You finally get to the bottom of those stupid buttons and tug them off of his shoulders. You continue, making your way down with lips and tongue, down from clavicle to sternum and ribs. Meanwhile, your hands made do with touching his spine. 

“IF ALL YOU’RE GOING TO DO IS- IS THIS INCESSANT _PETTING_ THEN-” Papyrus voice sounds above you, rough and nearing a groan. You narrow your eyes and scrape your teeth along one of his lower ribs. 

“Nngh!” Papyrus’ pelvis jerks under you and his hands are vice like on your skin and _oh shit_ that was a _very_ good noise. The rush of lust you feel zip through you is stalled when you fear that maybe that had been too much. Papyrus had a tendency to be a little rough, but you knew he wasn’t into pain, and he definitely wasn’t a masochist.

“Was that okay?” You pull back and Papyrus is glaring at you, a red tint beginning to appear on his cheekbones.

“IF ANYTHING YOU DO IS TO MY DISPLEASURE I WILL LET YOU KNOW AND AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF OVERPOWERING YOU AND TAKING OVER.” Papyrus tugs you against him and thrusts his hips up. “DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP?”

“No, but I just, want to make sure you’re fine. If it’s too much.” When he said that he would overpower you, you felt a bolt of heat go up your spine. Wowie.

That’s obviously the wrong thing to say. “IF YOU BELIEVE YOUR SOFT SQUISHY HUMAN BODY AND BLUNT LITTLE HUMAN TEETH ARE OF ANY THREAT TO ME YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN. I CAN HANDLE WHATEVER YOU MIGHT DO TO ME!”

Oh great, he took it as a challenge. Still, that’s likely as any reassurance as you’re going to get so you nod and clear your throat.

“Then...from now on, the only times you can speak are when I say you can. Okay?” You say, as firmly as you can. “No more complaining unless you really want to stop.”

Papyrus nods. Okay good.

You grind your hips down, into the ecto-cock you know is tenting his bottoms. 

“You can’t cum.” You insisted, pressing your lips close to his skull. “Only...only after I do.” Ooh, you can feel the drag of his piercings through two layers of fabric. Shit, keep your cool. Don’t lose control yet.

Papyrus was panting, softly, but you want to make him run ragged. You grip his spine and twist your hands, fisting over the bumps and ridges, rutting against him. His hips move with yours, in tandem and you press another kiss into his open mouth.

You pull back, breath heavy. “And...and if you disobey my order, _Captain_... I will have to punish you. Okay? Say it.” 

Papyrus was grinding his fangs, you think he was holding back his noises.

You tug down the band of his pajamas and the head of his cock was beading precum. You lower a hand and gripped his length and stroked, making sure to tug on each golden stud. While simultaneously dragging your fingernails along his spine.

With a long, drawn out moan, your proud Captain of the Royal Guard’s composure cracks. 

“Yyyes. I understand.” Papyrus says, the slightest slur in his words.

You giggle. “Good. Don’t disappoint me Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm trying to work my way up to real actual sex. It's hard being asexual lmao  
> but uh, yeah, who doesn't want to fight Boss even a little?
> 
> Just me?


End file.
